Aguma
Aguma (アグマ Aguma) is a recurring character in the Metal Saga, consisting of Beyblade: Metal Fury. He is one of the Legendary Bladers and Solar System Bladers, representing Saturn. His Beyblade is Scythe Kronos T125EDS. Physical Appearance Aguma has spiky brown hair, large eyebrows and purple eyes that are similar to the color of Kronos' dark purple aura. He appears to be very large and muscular and wears a light brown cape with a hood land, a large purple sleeveless shirt with yellow highlights. He also wears white bandage-like attachments on his left arm along with brown fingerless gloves. He also wears a brown belt, and dark blue pants. When Aguma gets heated up in a battle he uses his special move and his eyes turn red. Plot Beyblade: Metal Fury Vengeance of the Beylin Fist Aguma's ancestor was part of the Solar System Bladers. Then down the family line, one of them joined the Beylin Fist; a group of Bladers who tried to secede from the main school at the Beylin Temple but failed. They are much like the Face Hunters from Metal Fusion. But their group of warriors seek vengeance. They were exiled and passed down their lineage of hate down to Aguma, his friend Bao and several other henchmen of theirs. Aguma followed Bao as he enacted revenge by attacking Exiled members of the temple and eventually joined the ToRyumon Tag Team tournament with him. Aguma and Bao easily dominated their first match without revealing themselves and took note on how serious the matches were becoming. In the next round, Aguma suggested they become serious as well, leading Bao to reveal themselves to the Beylin Temple as the Beylin Fist. Beyblades Scythe Kronos T125EDS: '''Aguma's primary Beyblade in Metal Fury. Special Moves *Great Ring of Destruction' *'Exploding Fist' *'100 Schools of Beylin Fist Secret Technique: Iron Wall Fist' *'Heaven and Earth Strike' Beybattles Relationships Bao Both Bao and Aguma show to be very close friends and very good at Tag - team. Aguma seems to care about Bao safety, like during their match with Ginga and Yuuki, he hesitate to use his special move knowing Bao would be damaged too. And when Bao was throw against the wall when trying to obtain Nemesis, Aguma got worried for his friend. Kyoya Tategami Aguma's relationship with Kyoya is very bad from the first time they have meet. Kyoya is furious when Aguma defeated him and Benkei after he reveals his Legend Power. He is also very determined to defeat Aguma in their battle in ''The Lion's Pride. Their relationship is far worse at Bladers Of Four Seasons as Aguma mocks Kyoya multiple times, calling him 'Gingka's dog' and mentioning Kyoya is Gingka's follower, making Kyoya furious and attacks everyone, even his friends. Aguma is one of Kyoya's biggest rival at first. However, after Aguma decided his fate and he joins the good side though, Kyoya start accepting him as his ally. In the battle with Nemesis Flash Sagittario (Part 1), Aguma stops Kyoya from attacking Nemesis and tells him to work together with Gingka and the other Bladers of Four Seasons in order to form Zeus' Barrier in sealing Nemesis away. In the final episode of Metal Fury, Kyoya tells Aguma that they will battle again next time. Tithi Tithi is one of Aguma's biggest rival other than Kyoya. However, their relationship are more in the backstory of their ancestors, as seen in ''Diablo Nemesis (Part 2'') , mainly when Tithi is revealed that he is the one who convinces Aguma to join the good side. The two may be a friendly rival as seen in the final battle with Nemesis, Aguma commands Tithi to attack Nemesis together along with Gingka in Hades' Persistence (Part 2). Dynamis Aguma has some sort of relationship with Dynamis in the series. Dynamis is the one who convinced him to join the good side, as seen in Diablo Nemesis (Part 2) that he tell Aguma the story of his ancestor and wishes that Aguma would do the same as his ancestor do. With this, Dynamis can be seen as Aguma's mentor. He may be one of Aguma's closest friends as he is seen with Aguma numerous times, especially when in the final battle against Nemesis in Lost Kingdom. Gallery Beyblade: Metal Fury Manga Trivia *The kanji used for Aguma is (悪魔, Akuma , literally means Demon or Devil), which is the equivalent of Death / the Grim Reaper, which is called 死神 or Shinigami. *Aguma has never won a battle by himself. *Aguma is physically strong enough to stop a helicopter from falling by himself. *Aguma's bey represents the Titan Lord Kronos whose Roman equivalent is Saturn, the planet he represents. *Aguma is the only Legendary Blader who doesn't have a battle related with Ryuga. *Aguma is the largest character in the manga (not anime). *Aguma's personality is very similar to Ryuga, as they both are very mean and impolite. *Aguma appears to be the largest and the tallest Legendary Blader (If you don't count Rago) as even Dynamis is short compared to him. *He's the only Solar System Blader to appear outside of Metal Fury. *He managed to switch to the Legendary Bladers side by understanding his purpose by Dynamis and has nearly the most self-conflicts just like Chris during the final battles with the Nemesis Bladers and destined to make his amends to as shown by defeating the Three Nemesis Bladers members, Hershel, Keyser, and Cycnus and fighting with Tithi during the battle with Rago Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Characters Category:Legendary Bladers Category:Solar System Bladers Category:Former Villains